


Congratulations

by Darkness_Hunter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bitter, Hamilton AU, I - I don't know how I did it, I wanted to do something not TomTord for once, I was angsty at 1 in the morning, It's more bitter and fun this way, M/M, TORD IS FUCKING PISSED AT TOM INSTEAD OF THE OTHER WAY AROUND, Tord and Edd are practically brothers, Tord be normally introverted and finally snapping gives me life, also, band au, for once, listening to congratulations, so bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Hunter/pseuds/Darkness_Hunter
Summary: “It was a sacrifice! Not that you would know anything about sacrificing yourself for your friends, since you just left us in the dust… Edd especially.” Tom may have mumbled that last line, but Tord heard it loud and clear.  “Sacrifice?”*This is a sort of modern take on Hamilton's congratulations. With a band au, it came to me while I was angsting to myself at 1 in the morning. Also, you barely see Tord just screaming and scolding Tom. Just the other way around, so, I wanted to change that. Also, Tord and Edd are not related but are practically blood brothers in this.*





	

Wow, this is a pathetic sight to see, Tom has royally fucked up, and the most terrible kind. Tom is currently in his room sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking about what just happened. Playing like a broken record. Until suddenly, his door opened only to reveal Tord, that Communist bastard is going to ridicule Tom, isn’t he? Well, of course. At this point, Tom didn’t even bother to look at the other man, taking a swing out of his flask full of Smirnoff.

 

“Congratulations, Thomas, you’ve invented a new kind of stupid.”  Yeah, what he said. Before Tom could reply, Tord added more salt to the wound.

 

“A ‘damage you can never undo kind of stupid’, An ‘open all the cages in the zoo’ kind of stupid, ‘Truly, you didn’t think this one through?’, kind of stupid.” Tord said bluntly and calmly as usual with his ridicules. Tom always hated that about the Norwegian man, Tom hates how calm the other man can stay in certain situations, it is unnatural and creepy to Tom, it was worse when the Tom had a crush on the other man... He was very drunk at that time. Tom could never quite understand what the Norwegian was thinking.

 

“Let’s review: You took a petty little rumor that, at most, only two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair which no one accused you; I told you to take a break and you refused to. So scared of rival bands and what they can do to your group when **you’re** the only one paranoid of this shit! You know why Eduardo’s group can do what they want? They don’t reply to schoolyard taunts! So, yeah. Congratulations! You’ve protected yourselves from what the fuck ever-” Tom gritted his teeth in response to the insults, cutting Tord off.

 

“It was a sacrifice! Not that you would know anything about sacrificing yourself for your friends, since you just left us in the dust… Edd especially.” Tom may have mumbled that last line, but Tord heard it loud and clear. Whatever calmness Tord had, just killed itself from that last line.

 

“Sacrifice?” Tom could almost hear a shake in that Norwegian accent, he was so used to hearing in a smug tone, so the Brit finally looked up at Tord who was practically shaking from the anger inside himself, shocking Tom, he thought the only things Tord could feel were self-satisfaction and cocky.

 

“Did you think I **wanted** to join that band? Have you ever considered **why** I did it? Why I lied to everyone I loved and cared for?! Have you never thought that I never had a choice in that situation?! **Has that thought even ever crossed your puny mind?!** ” Tord practically screamed at Tom, who was absolutely shocked to see this side of Tord.

 

“Oh, and Edd? The one I consider to be like my **blood** **brother**? You think I would purposely hurt him without a care in the **fucking** world?! How **heartless** am I to you!? Look at yourself! I know my brother like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind! And on that prom dance floor he said to me, ‘This one’s mine.’ So I just stood by, **do you know why?** ” Tord was in Tom’s face at this point, practically in tears in frustration. Tom registered the meaning of those words that Tord just said. Tord… Loved Tom before? But, let Edd have Tom instead? This idea confused the man further, until his thoughts were interrupted by the other man grabbing Tom by the collar of his shirt, almost picking him up from the edge of the bed.

 

“ **I love my brother more than anything in this life!** I will choose his happiness over mine **_every_** **time!** Edd is the **best** thing in our lives! So don’t you **dare** ever forget that you have been blessed with the best sweetheart in this whole pathetic world!” Tord just let his tears flow out at this point, nothing can stop him from screaming at the dumbass before him.

 

“Congratulations, for the rest of your life! Every sacrifice you make is for my brother, give him the best life!” The Norwegian let go of Tom’s collar, he warned Tom as he walked away from the very shocked man.

 

“Congratulations!” Tord said as he left, slamming the door to the bassist’s room.

 

Every sentence, every word, **everything** , finally registers in the drunk’s head. Fuck. This was worse. What a situation he created with the worst misjudge of character. Edd. Tord.

 

Congratulations, Thomas.


End file.
